Twisted
by phantasy08
Summary: Two former classmates whom destiny can't help toying with... and it is not quite done with them yet... (sasusaku) R&R please.
1. Chapter I: Intro

**"Twisted"** – prequel to Touched

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N This story has some OOCness, so watch out! Sasuke and Itachi's relationship here are not as that of the original story. And not to mention this is an AU story. The Naruto gang is studying, but I started this story during the near end of their vacation, so schooldays are near again. They're entering 4th year in their upcoming school year. –That's all! I just want to clear off some things! -

Thanks to my reviewers in Touched!

Especially to: **darkphoenixsaga** This reviewer was the one who suggested to write this fic, a prequel to "Touched". I find this idea pretty much fascinating!

Thanks a lot!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Intro**

It was another day for him, the same as usual. But today he was sent to do something he wasn't suppose to do. He was sent to the pub to get "him" to go home. He, Uchiha Sasuke, doesn't like to go to a pub, if ever people that knows him sees him there, they might get the wrong idea. He was there to pick up his older brother, Itachi. Itachi had come to grow a habit of going to the pub and sulk because of the probation given to him for riding motorcycles again.

He was a motorcycle racer, even though his parents denied his access to ride that kind of thing. Sasuke and his parents talked this over with him; told him that this was a gamble of his life. But still he doesn't care, he continued to ride and race. There was this championship in racing among several towns and he joined. Everyone looked up to him, admired him for being the fastest racer there was in town.

During the race something went wrong with his motorcycle. Someone rearranged the bearings and did something with his gear and engine. It was, of course done by those competitors afraid of him to win. He was speeding so fast, he obviously would win the race but he heard his engine produce a soft exploding. A fire was conjured in his engine as he continued racing on, he decided to stop and take a look but the breaks are out of order. Without noticing, he came in crash with the brick wall of a building.

A loud explosion was heard from afar, the audience as well as his friends went to check. They found him in the ground near the burning motorcycle, bleeding very badly and unconscious. His recovery percentage was only 50-50; the doctor informed Sasuke and his parents as well as those who brought him to the hospital. Itachi nearly died that time; he was lucky he survived. From then on, Itachi was banned from riding a motorcycle again. He mused about it from time to time in the pub, and Sasuke really hated his work.

"Damn Itachi, why do you always come here and I always get ordered by mom to come and fetch you!" Sasuke cursed under his breath. "I hate this place."

He neared Itachi and sat down beside him at the bar counter.

"Hm? Mom told you again to fetch me?" Itachi spoke as he noticed his brother sat beside him.

"Why else would I be here?"

"What's wrong with this place? Don't hold grudge against this place."

"Too many flirts. And too many DRUNKEN men." Sasuke said in a monotonous tone. Obviously he disliked the atmosphere of that place.

"Are you referring to me?"

"Whom else am I referring to? Come on, before you get worse."

"Don't be such a kill joy. Come and join me for a drink."

"No."

"Hey, bartender! Can you get me a glass of gin please?" Itachi called out to the female bartender, ignoring Sasuke's refusal.

"Here's your drink." Said a feminine voice as she handed the glass of gin to Itachi. Itachi passed the glass to Sasuke, and he just stared at it.

"Well, why don't you take a sip?" Sasuke glared at his brother first before proceeding in drinking his glass. He made a sour face after that and coughed a little.

A sound of soft giggles was heard in front of them.

"Another glass please. My stupid brother doesn't even know how to drink stuff like this." Itachi motioned for another glass towards the female bartender.

Sasuke looked up for the first time to the bartender. She was pretty he could admit it; a sweet smile plastered on her face and bubblegum pink hair framed her face which makes her more captivating. Her beauty was seducing and Sasuke was slowly getting seduced.

He shook his head, that's why he doesn't want to be in a pub.

_She's just a flirt, a hooker._

"Can we get going now?" Sasuke demanded at Itachi.

"Just until I finish my last drink." Itachi said with a dreamy tone.

"Here." The bartender handed him his glass. Sasuke looked at her again; once again he was… captivated.

"Something wrong, my dear sir?" she smiled politely at him. But he continued staring at her.

"Don't worry about him. He's just like that when he likes someone." Itachi stated with a tiny sigh escaped his lips and smiled. Sasuke immediately reacted from his brother's statement and his brow ceased together with a scowl.

"Come on. I don't want to be beheaded by mom for taking such long time just to fetch you." Sasuke rose from his seat and headed for the door waiting for Itachi as he paid and bid goodbye to the pink haired, beautiful bartender.

They walked home together carrying a deep silence within them.

"Something bothering you, Sasuke?" Itachi's deep voice startled him. It seems like his thoughts drifted somewhere else, somewhere to female bartender.

"No."

"I've known you for so long. You expect me to believe that there's nothing bothering you?"

"It's really nothing." Sasuke sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

"Interested in that bartender?"

_Speaking of the devil. _Sasuke thought.

"No, not really." Sasuke huffed.

"Really? Back there you seem pretty interested in her." Itachi shot back trying to get something from his younger brother.

"…"

"I'm right, right?"

"No."

"It seems like you have good taste in women Sasuke."

"I do not."

"She's pretty, y'know. She's a new comer in that pub, I just saw her just a couple of days ago. I think she's still available, you can date her." Itachi teased him.

"Ok, you're obviously drunk and I really don't like what you're talking about."

"Oh?"

"…yeah…. So shut up."

"Ok fine, if you say so." Itachi grinned at his brother as Sasuke glared in return.

The walk did not take too long until they find themselves in front of their front door.

Sasuke was relieved that he was able to get out of that pub. What would his friends think of him if they had spotted him there?

"Tch" Sasuke stepped in the shower. Something flashed in his mind, that pink-haired bartender girl. Her sweet face kept flashing in his mind. Her voice rang in his head. Then, he smiled at himself and shook his thoughts away.

While at a few blocks before Sasuke's house, the pink-haired girl entered her apartment. She was leaving alone, away from her busy parents.

"This was a weird day." She mused. "I never thought I would see Uchiha Sasuke at a pub like that, well except his brother.." She laughed at the mere coincidence at meeting her schoolmate at an unexpected place like that.

"That would be a nice entry for my diary today." She said to herself.

She plopped down her on her bed and lay on flat on her stomach. She got a leather bound book out of her bag and it has a quite unique design on it with her name imprinted below stating "Haruno Sakura".

She opened it and wrote:

_Haruno Sakura's here again!_

_Well, today was not that incredible to tell but this night was uncalled for. After my shift is over at the Italian restaurant, I went to the pub I newly applied for. Of course, I was still not used that place's ambience yet; I was just there for 4 days. I happen to meet Uchiha Itachi again. I think he's always there, but that's just my hunch! Anyways, he's the gorgeous brother of my gorgeous schoolmate, Sasuke! Well, I'm not trying to sound like a fan girl or something; I just admire him for being…handsome! After all, I have a crush on him since kinder garden. _

_Itachi looks just like Sasuke, they're like twins but of course Itachi looks older. Sasuke also arrived in the pub, it seems like they have some private problems that I can't help hearing. _

_Unfortunately, Sasuke-kun doesn't know me. But I'm glad I got this opportunity to get up close to see his handsome face! I'm so overwhelmed by today's events! But I think, there won't be an opportunity like this in store for me anymore. That's why I really envy Ino and Hinata, they're in the same class as him. Speaking of classes, I got informed by our teacher that our class would be disbanded, so it means, the upcoming 4th year high school I would be in different class again. Hmmm? Which class would I be? I think only guessing helps me right now, I just have to wait for the enrolment day to know which class would I be! _

_Oh, I can't wait!_

_Ok, I'll write more tomorrow. I'm deadpan right now; I want to hit the sack as early as possible!_

Finished writing, Sakura went towards her bathtub and took a quiet hot bath, relaxing her tense muscles. After the bath, she dried her bubblegum pink hair and immediately hit the sack with a content smile on her face.

Meanwhile, the handsome enigma has also taken his day to an end, ready to start off to a new tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N:** This is a story I came up with mixing few of my original stories. Good thing I had stories that's already planned out for a long time. I never thought of the idea of doing a prequel story for my story "Touched". A one-shot sasusaku fic. Until this reviewer came up to me and suggested to do a prequel. So I thought for a while and decided the plot. This chapter was only done within a day; I hope it was not too short for the intro! 

I tried a different plot for this, because at the beginning I was plotting that Sakura would be a new student or something, but it was too common. Don't you think so? Almost all of the high school-based stories are like that. So I just changed it a little and start my story on a different place.

Then, my story will be a different taste!

Pls review! Thanks for reading this!

I just love writing sasusaku fics!

**-megan-**


	2. Chapter II: Ordinary Sunday

**"Twisted"** – prequel to Touched 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**A/N: **This story has some OOCness, so watch out! Sasuke and Itachi's relationship here are not as that of the original story. And not to mention this is an AU story. The Naruto gang is studying, but I started this story during the near end of their vacation, so schooldays are near again. They're entering 4th year in their upcoming school year. –That's all! I just want to clear off some things! -

* * *

**Chapter two: Ordinary Sunday**

"Sunday." Today, he will go to the mall, buy his school supplies needed for his 4th year high school, maybe some new uniforms too.

"Lazy head! Wake up already. It's already ten in the morning." Itachi's voice rang outside his door at the same time knocking it loudly.

"I'm already up!" He opened the door and glared at Itachi. He hated Itachi from calling him names. It makes him feel like he was still a five year-old kids. _Sometimes, things never change…._

"Well, good morning to you too!" Itachi shot back sarcastically at his brother.

Sasuke walked down the stairs and walked directly to the door without even telling anyone that he's going out.

"Sasuke? Aren't you going to eat your breakfast, dear?" stepping out of the kitchen, his mother asked him with a sweet voice that gives him a chill run down his spine.

"No, I don't have the appetite to eat right now." He really disliked her mother's way of talking to him. He preferred some strictness in her voice.

"Why? Are you ill?" his mother stepped closer to Sasuke, concern was visible from her tone.

"No, mom." He stepped backwards; obviously crept out by his mother and another reason is he saw Itachi leaning on the wall watching him with a wide grin on his face. He knew that Itachi was taking "this" to tease him again like the old times. When they were still children, his brother about being a mama's boy always teased Sasuke. Whenever they would quarrel, Sasuke would always ran up their mother and tell him that they got into a quarrel and it was all Itachi's fault.

"Are you sure?" his mom questioned again.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll… be going now. I'll be back later." Sasuke turned to the door and proceeded outside.

Sasuke walked down the street hoping his day would be better. He checked his wallet almost forgetting about his money to buy his school stuffs. Hopefully he brought enough money for his expenses. He walked down street, passed by many shops including those cafes and restaurants. He felt his stomach growl in hunger but he really didn't have the appetite to eat right now.

I'll just eat at lunch…his stomach growled again. 

He passed by the restaurant nearest to the mall, named "Squisito". It was an Italian restaurant. How he missed eating Italian foods. His stomach growled louder. Suddenly, a girl was coming out of the restaurant, taking off her ID and bidding goodbye to a person, who seems to be the manager of the restaurant. She didn't notice him standing there and bumped into Sasuke clumsily. And she landed on her butt.

"Oww!" she winced. Rubbing her hip. Sasuke was startled, he never would think that he would see her again, the pink-haired, emerald-eyes bartender, but she came from this restaurant. Seeing her in her uniform but with a brown trench coat to cover it. So it means she works here too?

Sasuke helped her up, her hand surprisingly soft to touch as if he was touching a baby's hand. He had not mistaken she was the bartender, the one who had captivated him with just one look, with just one smile. He felt odd, he felt his face going to a shade of pink when she looked up at him and smiled an apologetic smile to him. She shyly whispered an audible 'sorry' and took off.

He was perplexed that how could this girl affect him like that, he hadn't even talked or knew this girl! _Heck, the world is really full of surprises._ He mused.

He walked again walking the same path as the female bartender went.

"Sasuke!" a male's voice called out to him. He turned around and find no one that he recognizes.

"Oi! Sasuke-yaro!" _Hn? That sounds like the dobe. Maybe I'm just hearing things, there's no way I'm meeting him here._

"Oi!" He earned a heavy slap on the back, which made him turn and glare at the person who did it.

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice became deadly low and faced the blonde hair, fox-faced male.

"Oh, sorry about that, Sasuke-yaro." Naruto said beaming his foxy grin again.

"Don't call me a bastard, dobe."

"Don't call ME a dobe, bastard." Sasuke had the urge to smack him in the head but he cared for his reputation, they were in a public place. He just huffed and walked off with Naruto trailing behind.

"Off to buy school supplies, bastard?" Naruto walked beside him.

"Hn."

"The same for me. Hey Sasuke-yaro. You're still on the track and field team aren't ya?

"Why do you ask dobe? You're going to quit?"

"Me? Quit? Nah… I just want to make sure you're still joining. Because we still haven't settled who's the fastest runner yet!" Naruto laughed.

"You just don't grow up, do you dobe?" Sasuke sighed.

"Why? Scared of losing to me bastard?" Sasuke's vein popped out, losing wasn't his thing.

"No."

"I guess so." Naruto chuckled.

"I heard that several sections would be disbanded. Your section is one of them, isn't it?" Sasuke brought up a conversation for the first time.

"Yeah. I hope we can be classmates! And Sakura-chan too! I hope we'll still be classmates!" Naruto chirped the moment he mentioned 'Sakura-chan'.

"Who's Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Her name seems familiar, he heard it somewhere.

"You don't know Sakura-chan? She's one of the school's prettiest girls! And my best friend too! As far as I can remember, you, Sakura-chan and me are classmates from kindergarten. Then, me and Sakura-chan until this 3rd year!"

"Me?"

"Yea! The three of us! Don't you remember? Oh you must be getting old to forget things a lot, bastard." With that, Naruto earned a painful smack right in the head.

"I'm not old!"

"Well, do you still remember the first time the three of us met? We used to…" Sasuke didn't concentrate on Naruto's speeches but his attention was now on the girl again, the female bartender. It seems like they always meet at every unexpected places. She was standing outside the bookstore, looking at the featured pocketbooks that the bookstore have. He trailed his eyes on her as she moved even a slight muscle.

"Oi, Sasuke-yaro! Are you deaf!" Naruto was trying to call the attention of his companion but to no avail. He looked at the direction Sasuke was looking at and found the person of the topic.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called after his friend. With that, Sasuke was shot out of his reverie and realize that 'the Sakura' they were talking about was just 'her' after all! The female bartender looked their way and waved back at Naruto who was waving to her. But her eyes slightly widen when she saw Sasuke standing beside Naruto with an emotionless façade.

Naruto walked towards Sakura, and so did she. Sasuke just followed Naruto from behind. Sakura just beamed at Naruto then he suddenly hugged Sakura very tight, which made her drop the bags she was holding. Some oranges came out of the plastic bag as well as some of the fruits and the other bag also found its way to the floor hopefully the books inside are not damaged and still neat.

Naruto picked up the bag of book and rearranged them, while saying 'Sorry Sakura-chan I didn't meant it to happen.' Over and over.

On the other hand, Sasuke and Sakura are picking up the fruits that got out of the plastic bag. They picked up each fruit until an apple was left. Two of them, were to pick it up but ended up touching each other's hands. The calloused ones met the soft smooth ones. They immediately pulled away as if they were stung by a hot water and ended the contact between them. Sasuke picked the apple up and handed it to Sakura, while trying to keep his uneasiness.

"It's okay Naruto. I don't mind." This was the first time Sakura spoke and also the first time Sasuke heard her soft-spoken voice clearly.

Oh, I forgot. Sakura-chan, this is Uchiha Sasuke, you remember?"

"Of course, how would I forget." There was this smile of hers again, it always makes Sasuke's heart jump. "We were still kindergarten back then."

"Oi, Sasuke. This is Sakura-chan I was telling you about!" Naruto introduced the ex-classmates. Sasuke just nodded and gave Sakura a curt smile, as if to acknowledge her presence. Sakura in turn, blushed and smiled back exposing her white teeth.

"You should be ashamed Sasuke-yaro. You don't even remember Sakura-chan!" Naruto lectured him.

"How the hell could I remember all this stuff? It was a decade ago!" Sasuke shot back. Sakura just chuckled at their interaction; it really amused her greatly. That's the only time those two stopped, finally getting aware that Sakura's with them and they should act more decent.

"Ne Sakura-chan, we'll help you with that. It's our fault to begin with." Sasuke twinge at Naruto's statement. _WE'LL help you with that? It's OUR fault to begin with? Since when did I become a part of these? It's your fault that you hugged her and she dropped these bags not mine! _Sasuke's mind shouted angrily. Naruto always put him into trouble that he wasn't supposing to. But he had no choice but to stay calm, he was with this girl that he barely knew, it would be embarrassing to get angry in front of her.

"No it's okay, Naruto" Sakura protested.

"We don't mind to carry them, do we?" Naruto nudged at Sasuke who only give him a questioning glare. Naruto snatched the two bags and gave the other one to Sasuke.

"Naruto, it's really okay. I'm on the way home, you don't have to carry these for me."

"Going home? Okay then! I know where it is." Naruto chirped ignoring Sakura's protests.

Naruto on the lead; Sasuke and Sakura just tag along. Sasuke can't help but glace over at Sakura every few moments and finds her more charming than ever. _She's one of the school's prettiest girls!_ Naruto's voice echoed in his head. He blushed to himself and shook away those thoughts. _Stupid Naruto. Always getting me into trouble._

"Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?" Sakura asked him.

"Uh-yeah… I think so."

There was this eerie silence between them again and Sasuke finds himself resisting glancing over to her.

After few minutes of quiet walk, they were in front of Sakura's apartment. They found themselves going inside an apartment, which looked like a brand new place where no one was living in it. They put the bags at bar counter and proceeded to the living room.

"Sakura-chan! I'll be going now!"

"But – "

"I forgot something important, see you next time!"

Sakura sighed and looked at Sasuke, he was just about to go when Sakura's voice stopped him.

"Ano… do you mind if you stay for a while? I just want to cook something for you, in exchange for the trouble I gave you." She fumbled at her clothes.

"Umm… I don't think-" his stomach growled and it was enough evidence that he was hungry and there was no way he could protest after that.

"Well then, I just have to make you something to eat to satisfy your stomach." She gave him a hearty smile. "Make yourself at home!"

It took quite a long while for Sasuke to wait for Sakura to finish her cooking. He just paced around the living room, examining the pictures hanged n the wall. He noticed one picture with a group of many children. He was there; she too was there, Naruto too. And also many of his classmates right now. And below the picture stated that batch 1995-1996.

He stared at it. Amused how their faces have changed for the passing years.

"Sasuke-kun?" he looked at her.

"Come and eat."

They sat there beside each other as they eat at the bar counter. He never thought of anyone would be as good as her. Her cooking was great! And his stomach thanks her for it. Such delicious meal was given to him. _I think was not bad after all._

They ate in silence as he enjoyed his meal, and Sakura could tell by his face. It makes her happy to someone likes her cooking. She had been learning a lot in that Italian restaurant she had been working for many years now.

Sasuke really enjoyed his meal. His stomach was contented. Now, it was time to bid goodbye. They parted ways once again.

He stopped dead in his tracks. "Ah! I forgot to buy my things!" _Curse you, Naruto!_

She leaned against the doorframe the picture frame in her hand; the picture of their childhood memories. Her thumb brushed against the raven-haired kid who was now a grown man. A smile plastered on her lips. _It seems like fate has something for you and me after all. And I'm glad fate brought you to me today._

* * *

**A/N:** ah! Finally finished! 3rd chapter to go! I am having a hard time now; my mom has been very strict on me for using the computer too much. So I think I may take a couple more days to finish the 3rd chapter so in the mean time bear with me! I'm so sorry! 

I hope you liked this chapter! I worked hard for this! Hahaha….

Don't forget to review. Thank you!

**megan**


	3. Chapter III: Intersect

"Twisted" – prequel to Touched

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N This story has some OOCness, so watch out! Sasuke and Itachi's relationship here are not as that of the original story. And not to mention this is an AU story. The Naruto gang is studying, but I started this story during the near end of their vacation, so schooldays are near again. They're entering 4th year in their upcoming school year. –That's all! I just want to clear off some things! -

* * *

Chapter 3: Intersect

She stretched her worn muscles and exercised her body getting ready for the start of the day.

She went to the bathroom and took off her clothes and looked at herself in front of the mirror and examined herself. _First day of school… How would my day be? I should look good and smell good today! _She went inside the tub and started soaping her hair and her whole body. The whole bathroom smelled like flowers because of her soap and shampoo.

She got dressed and she tidied her neat and ironed uniform. She had butterflies in her stomach right away as the thought of entering the last school year of high school; soon she will graduate and go to college!

She quickly went to school; she didn't mind that it was still early. Her feet won't let her stay put inside the apartment! It was still an hour to go for the classes to start and hopefully the school opens early.

She skipped down the hallway seeing it was almost empty except for some of the students who were already there before she came. Her stomach was tied in a knot when she neared the bulletin board for the posting of sections for the students of fourth year. She was very nervous, like a little child would be during the first day of school.

_Oh, I'm so silly!_ She giggled to herself and proceeded to the closer to the bulletin board. And saw an announcement it was too visible to miss and it stated that:

**The school committee has come up with an uncalled for decision. All fourth year students will not remain in the same classes anymore. Due to many transferees and exchange students, it is best to rumble all students for you to know each other more and make new acquaintances.**

**Thus this will be a good use to all. Hope you all have a nice school year and the committee advices you to study well. And prays you all to have a good future,**

**By:**

**The principal**

**And**

**School Committee**

_So, they rearranged us all in different classrooms. This year would be quite different than I had expected! _Sakura grinned; she looked towards the lists of students. _God, these are all the students entering the fourth year? And there are 20 new students including the exchange students._

The new transferees are listed first for them to find their classrooms easier. She searched until she found her name. _IV-3 huh…_ she smiled. She walked through the hallway, not bothering to see who are her classmates. Hopefully the fourth year classrooms are only on the ground floor. They don't have to carry their bags all the way upstairs for their classrooms, especially with bags that have many heavy books in it.

Her classroom was easy to find. It was the third room on the left when you enter the hallway towards their area. She went inside the classroom expecting to see at least some classmates but unfortunately none. The classroom was empty, the white walls are visibly clean, and the tables are newly painted and there is not even one single dust in the blackboard. Sakura went to the row nearest to the windows, she just love sitting beside the windows so she can just stare outside whenever she wanted to. She picked the second to the last seat, which is the place she was used to seating since elementary. She left her bag and slowly became restless. _No one's here except me. This is so lonely._

She went outside the room and walked dumbly as she stared at her fellow students meeting their friends, laughing excitedly. She soon found herself in front of a door; she recognized it as the door leads to the rooftop. She had never been to the rooftop before. Sakura turned the doorknob and came face to face with the bright sunny blue sky. It felt so pleasant, standing there and feeling the cold breeze kiss her face and brush against her body.

Sasuke walked towards his classroom expecting to see his classmates and **her**, but no one. There's only a bag. He eyed the bag closely; it was definitely a lady's bag. He put his bag on the seat after the seat of the unknown owner's bag and went out side the classroom.

Sakura was enjoying the view over the rooftop. She can see the cars speeding, many students entering the school. Friends meeting each other; teachers coming to school with equal happiness as the students evident in the face. Today is going to be a nice day.

He walked to his usual place to relax and have for peace to himself. But it seems like someone was there beforehand, the door creaked open, the sunlight stung his eyes, as he came contact with the cool breeze of the morning. He could hardly see due to the brightness but he could make out that someone was there and it was a girl. Suddenly he saw a flash of pink. _Pink?_ He looked again focusing his eyes.

Yes, it was pink, pink hair. _Wait… there's no one here that has pink hair, except…._ He inwardly smiled for the coincidence. He walked towards her; she didn't take notice of him, she was too preoccupied in enjoying the view ahead of them.

He bent down slightly so their heads were level, that's when he noticed that she was almost a head shorter than him! He slowly leaned in and whispered her name in her ears.

"Sakura" he whispered, more like purred. Her name came out quite right in his tongue, he gave her name such sweet sound. At the moment he whispered, she immediately whirled around to see the intruder of her thoughts was. But as soon as she turned she met face to face with a guy! Her eyes widen and her breath was shallow and fast. Their faces were merely inches away and noses were almost touching! She looked at his onyx eyes; they locked gazes. That's when she realized who the intruder was.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" she somewhat choked out. He rearranged his position and started chuckling to himself, which didn't go unnoticed by the girl that he surprised.

"You –" he started chuckling more, now Sakura was blushing like mad! How could Sasuke joke around her like that! But still she couldn't get her rage to fire up when she saw Sasuke's face. He was absolutely gorgeous when he was smiling and chuckling. No wonder there was a fan club of his. But she never saw him smile like this before, he always look so serious, like an enigma.

"You should have seen your face! It was priceless! Are you really that easy to get scared?" he stopped himself from chuckling. Sakura pouted. "I'm sorry…" and smiled again but still preventing the chuckle to escape his lips once more. Sakura didn't answer. Now it was the time to stop. "Sakura? Are you mad?" Sasuke asked with uncertainty in his voice looking somewhat worried.

"Listen, it was just a joke. Please don't get mad." He pleaded; Sakura still didn't look at him, her head turned downwards as her bangs prevented him from seeing her eyes. It looks like she was going to cry, which made Sasuke concerned more.

"Please?"

"Oh, Sasuke. -Haha- you should have seen your face too! -Hahaha- I didn't know you look adorable when you're pleading! –Hahaha-" Sakura suddenly turned and laughed. Sasuke was surprised. She tricked him? He couldn't help but laugh along with her, laughing at himself.

"Now, we're even!" Sakura beamed and stuck a tongue out at him.

"Yeah…" Sasuke said looking at her with a gentle smile gracing his features. After the laughter they shared came a sound of silence surrounding them, but it was still a comfortable silence. Both of them have a smile plastered in their faces. Never did they notice that someone was watching the whole thing and eyeing them with jealousy, more like jealousy towards Sakura. The person just turned around and walked away.

"Hey, it's getting late. We should go back to our classroom, Naruto might be waiting for us." Sasuke stated and looked at Sakura.

"What do you mean waiting for us?"

"I saw your name on the bulletin and we're on the same classes."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm dead sure." Sasuke smiled. "Come on, or maybe you want a bad record for the very first day of school."

"Okay okay, I'm coming." Sakura never thought such warm, friendly gesture was coming from Sasuke and she inwardly smiled. They walked down the stairs as silence following them once again. It's always like that, wherever Sasuke goes, silence follows. Sakura watched Sasuke's back as he walked in front, she observed him quietly. He's really handsome and attractive with that well-built body and that gorgeous face.

Oh, how I wish I could have someone like him as my boyfriend… 

**Remember, you were hurt once… you were mistaken once… **inner Sakura retorted.

Yea, I know… 

**You want to risk yourself getting hurt all over again?**

No… 

**Boys like that… Are often like "him"…**

_I know that, but he's a lot more different._

**How can you be so sure? You've only known him when you're still in kindergarten. People change. And now, you can't be so sure that he's the same Sasuke-kun you knew.**

_But I can feel that he's different… a whole lot different from "him"._

**That's what you said before, and look at what happened to you.**

_"…" _Sakura was silent, knowing inner Sakura was right. She was hurt once, deeply hurt.

**Remember what he did to you? What he said to you?**

_How could I forget? He was my first._

**Either you want to go through a whole lot pain again or be cautious in picking a guy.**

You're right. But if he's the one, I'm willing to risk everything all over again…Sakura was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that Sasuke was looking at her, he had sensed something was bothering her. She took slow steps downward and suddenly tripped. A strong arm caught her, and luckily she landed on something solid but not painful. She looked up and blushed three shades of red! She was in the arms of Uchiha Sasuke! Her arms were around his neck and his left arm was around her back, supporting her. Her heartbeat was beating fast; it felt like her ribcage was to explode. 

"You, okay?" Sasuke's voice shot her out of her stance and blushed even more.

"I-I…. I'm okay." She stuttered, looking downwards. She stood upright, still blushing hard.

"Come on, we're going to be late…" Sasuke muttered and pulled her along with him as they went down the stairs. Sakura was still blushing, screaming at herself for being such a klutz. They were walking towards their room; other students were looking at them in the hallway and started to murmur. She looked at them confusingly, and noticed they were slightly looking downward. _They're looking downward? What's there to look at?_ She looked down herself and gasped!

"Sasuke-kun!" she hissed.

"What?" Sasuke turned around to see Sakura slightly fidgeting.

"You can let go of me now." Sasuke blushed too this time not noticing he was holding her hand all the time. He let go and go on walking with Sakura trailing behind; both blushing.

They walked in to classroom to find their circle of friends there. They looked at each other again before sitting and both gave off a slight chuckle that has gone unnoticed to others except for one person.

"Oi, Sakura-chan! Where did you go? Are you with that bastard?" Naruto asked. That question was caught off guard for Sakura, who looked at Naruto slightly wide eyed, with a pink hue tainted in her cheeks.

"O-oh, I-we… ummm…. We just bumped into each other at the rooftop."

"I see." Naruto muttered, with a tone of suspicion. Ino eyed them. She was Sakura's best friend and were classmates with Sasuke for a long time. She desperately wanted to catch Sasuke's attention but failed every time. Now, Ino thought it would be fun to have her best friend, Sakura to be her classmate but it seemed like it was all too wrong. She couldn't catch the attention of Sasuke, but Sakura can. She had seen their interaction and the feeling of jealousy was burning inside her. She doesn't want to have her best friend as her rival, but she can't help it. She hated someone who will compete with her in getting Sasuke's attention.

She watched Sakura getting introduced to Hinata, Kiba and Shikamaru by Naruto. And Sasuke…. He just watches Sakura with that rare smile in his face. _What does she have? She only gave them her smiles! Nothing special! Then why can't I get Sasuke's attention! I had been a classmate with Sasuke for so long, every one including me had wanted to get his attention but no one succeeded. But Sakura, she seems like she didn't even did anything. _Those thoughts made Ino slightly angry.

**KRRIIING!**

The bell rang through out the school. It was time for the lessons to start. Teachers went to their respective classrooms and students prepared for their first lesson in their first day of school.

Sasuke just sat behind Sakura. He can smell the scent of her glossy hair. It was sweet vanilla; he was enjoying the smell. He stared outside the window and his mind crept to his actions earlier. He was surprised at himself, what possessed him to do such thing? He asked himself that question. He hadn't been that way to any other person. Not to mention a girl. But he felt comfortable wit her around, she has this friendly, loving nature aura that makes him attracted to her more. She always has a smile in her face whenever he would see her, like she has no problems at all. But at their first encounter at the bar, he can sense that she was shy; she only put up a friendly façade on her face. She really is different among other girls he'd known. She really is fascinating. She…

The door slid open, coming in was their first subject teacher, Umino Iruka.

…Really did intrigue him. He smiled to himself.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the long wait. It took me many days to write this chapter. I really want to make this story to have a good flow. The sequence of events should be properly arranged and no jump scenes, like a wave y'know? I think this chapter will make up my long absence for updating! I hope you all like this chapter.

P.S. I'm really finding it hard to concentrate right now, cuz my brain seems not to be working properly… ; please give me ideas okay? If I like them I might write them in my next chapters but I won't promise that the ideas given to me will be published right in the next chapter I will be writing okay? I need the right flow of things that will be happening here. J

That's all!

Oh yea. Thanks to:

**Crystal Gail**

**Saki-kun**

**Hyzenthlay-shine dew fur/ Dark Phoenix Saga** – thank you for reviewing in both of my last two chapters! I really appreciate it!

**and many others! …**


	4. Chapter IV: Push Over

**"Twisted"** – prequel to Touched

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N This story has some OOCness, so watch out! Sasuke and Itachi's relationship here are not as that of the original story. And not to mention this is an AU story. The Naruto gang is studying, but I started this story during the near end of their vacation, so schooldays are near again. They're entering 4th year in their upcoming school year. –That's all! I just want to clear off some things! -

**Recap:**

Sasuke just sat behind Sakura. He can smell the scent of her glossy hair. It was sweet vanilla; he was enjoying the smell. He stared outside the window and his mind crept to his actions earlier. He was surprised at himself, what possessed him to do such thing? He asked himself that question. He hadn't been that way to any other person. Not to mention a girl. But he felt comfortable wit her around, she has this friendly, loving nature aura that makes him attracted to her more. She always has a smile in her face whenever he would see her, like she has no problems at all. But at their first encounter at the bar, he can sense that she was shy; she only put up a friendly façade on her face. She really is different among other girls he'd known. She really is fascinating. She…

The door slid open, coming in was their first subject teacher, Umino Iruka.

…Really did intrigue him. He smiled to himself.

**Hint:** This chapter is awfully long, so bear with me. If you want Sasusaku, just have patience and read! I promise you this chapter has romance scenes! OOPS… I'm spoiling this chapter too much! Just read and find out! Thanks! I hope this chapter is not boring!

* * *

**Chapter 4:** **Push Over**

_"Now I am alone. O, what a __rogue and peasant slave am I!  
Is it not __monstrous that this player here,  
__But in a fiction, in a dream of passion,  
__Could force his soul so to his own conceit  
__That from her working all his visage wann'd,  
__Tears in his eyes, distraction in's aspect,_

_A broken voice, and his whole function suiting_

_With forms to his conceit? and all for nothing!_

_For Hecuba! _

_What's Hecuba to him, or he to Hecuba,__"_

Kurenai-sensei recited a small part of Shakespeare's Hamlet. She was a strict teacher, no one dares to sleep in her class, do something aside from what they're supposed to do. Someone tried to do so, but ended up getting hit in the head by a piece of chalk. She indeed has a very keen eye. At times she will be making jokes or laugh along with them, but if lesson starts, the students will what to do.

"Which one of you could tell me who could "Hecuba" be in the stanza?" Kurenai eyed them; no one raised their hands. She was often irritated by this, such passive action in her class, if they will not recite then she would randomly call anyone to see if there's someone not listening to her lectures.

"Yamanaka Ino!"

"H-hai!" Ino stood up with nervousness. She wasn't listening to her sensei and most of all she hated interpreting this kind of poems. She finds them rather difficult to comprehend. Ino looked around the room for help, and saw Sakura looking at her with pitiful eyes. She knew Sakura was good at this subject she's always the one good at translating and comprehending difficult-to-understand matters. She has that great brain of hers to work for her, but no, she would not lose to Sakura. If she would lose in competing to get Sasuke, then she deliberately would not loose in intellectual games with her; even if she means to cheat.

"Uh – umm…" Ino was definitely lost for words and her brain seems to not working. She can't understand what the poem is saying!

"Ino, do you even understand what the poem is saying? Or you're not paying attention to me ever since I started lecturing half hour ago?" Kurenai spoke almost with malice towards Ino as she shifted under her sensei's gaze.

"No, ma'am. I don't know." Ino lowered her head in shame and sat down.

"Who knows the answer?" Kurenai spoke with fury. A hand shot through the air high enough for her to notice.

"Ah, Haruno. Would you please tell the answer?"

"Hai, Kurenai-sensei." Sakura stopped. She never shifted and was never nervous when her sensei calls her nor she was too confident on herself. She just knows that she could answer almost all of her questions, because she studied hard to analyze what the poem is thoroughly saying and who the main characters are.

"Hecuba is a Trojan queen and heroine of classical mythology. Earlier in 2.2 Hamlet asks the First Player to recite a monologue retelling Hecuba's response to the death of her husband, King Priam. The Player tells us that Hecuba's grief was profound and "Would have made mulch the burning eyes of heaven/And passion in the gods". The contrast between Gertrude and Hecuba should be noted. To Hamlet, Hecuba has responded appropriately to her husband's death, while Gertrude has not." Sakura explained, and Kurenai-sensei looked at her with a different expression. Now, she felt uncomfortable, like she was unsure of her answer.

"Good job, Haruno. It's rare that a student like you could comprehend with full details." Kurenai praised her. Sakura immediately sighed; her hard work has not gone to waste than she had thought. Ino shot her a look from the side. _She always gets the limelight of everything. Why was she so perfect? _Ino thought. She looked at Sasuke and saw him looking at Sakura with the amusement in his face. That makes her fume more.

"You'll get a high grade in your recitation. But before that, answer the rest of my question first to see if you really deserve to have a high grade." Kurenai declared as Sakura stared at her red haired teacher. "I will say the following words then you will give me it's meaning."

"First one – cue for passion"

"The reason for strong feelings." Sakura stated the meaning.

"Muddy-mettled."

"Dull-spirited."

"John-a-dreams." Sakura suddenly paused as if searching her brain to look for answers. _I couldn't have forgotten that, it was too simple for me to neglect! Sensei was tricking me, she first asked me with those hard to understand words and then suddenly asked me this easy one! My mind seems to black out!_

"A nickname for a dreamer." someone hissed behind her back. "That's the answer!" he hissed again.

"A- a nickname for a dreamer!" Sakura blurted out. She earned a glare from Kurenai but her eyes shown proud ness.

After that Sakura sat down and tension left her body. She sighed and somebody spoke behind her again, it sent shivers down her spine.

"You were good." Sasuke hissed behind her and smirked. Sakura just sent out a small chuckle and leaned backwards, close enough to let Sasuke hear what she was to say. "Thanks to you, though. This was my favorite subject."

Ino watched them carefully, eyeing their every move. It makes her blood boil! She was just two seats away from them to the right, their teachers never bothered with arranging their seats anymore saying it was because they're grown ups now, they should what's right and what's wrong. So Sasuke was still sitting behind Sakura's back, not minding to change place.

It has been two weeks; Sakura and Sasuke had slowly getting the hang of each other's company. They'll secretly be giving off smiles and sweet compliments, when it's just the two of them they'll engage in some interesting conversations. At times, they'll search for the other for help in homework. Everybody is getting aware of his and her interaction. It's not that they're hiding something, they're just better off if there were only two of them.

"I'll be grouping you into three. Now I want you all to prepare for the next meeting, you should read in advance and I want to have a report on what I had discussed this week. It should be well summarized and organized. I may prefer to see props such as visual aids. I will accept any method you will use for this project." Kurenai-sensei explained.

"Now, the first group is: Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke and… Haruno Sakura." Ino was about to jump for joy for the chance given to her to be with Sasuke-kun but unfortunately she was unlucky, those two will never be separable, won't they?

"Naruto, Kiba and Hinata."

"Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino" And so on…As soon as their last period was done, loud buzzing can be heard inside the classroom. The classmates are all too eager to get the project done with full support from all members for high grades because they know Kurenai-sensei is very strict when it comes to projects.

"Sakura, what will our project be?" Sasuke asked in a monotone, leaning against the lockers beside Sakura's.

"Yeah, Sakura_-chan_, what will our project be?" Ino suddenly popped out of nowhere, exaggerating her name. Which didn't go unnoticed to Sakura.

"Well, I don't know yet…"

"Oh, you don't know? I expected better from you Sakura-chan. You were the best in this subject in our class, aren't you?" Ino spoke in a malevolent way. Sakura eyed her as she got close to Sasuke and started flirting with him. Sakura didn't like the scene she was seeing, Ino flirting with Sasuke, and Sasuke trying to brush her off.

"Just meet me at the café, down the corner at 3pm. I still got some things to do." Sakura's eyes shot downwards. Sasuke was out of Ino's grasps who bid a soft good bye to his pink-haired _friend_, and Ino was just glaring at her as she walked out of sight.

"Well, there goes me best friend!" Ino said in relief. Sasuke glared at her.

"You call yourself as her best friend? As far as I have noticed you're very mean to Sakura, is that what best friends do?"

"I-I… what do you know about us!" Ino shot back.

"Even though I have no best friends, I still have the brains to know how best friends act towards each other."

"She's different from the ones you're talking about!" Ino was fuming, how could Sasuke take her side like that?

"I know, she's different, different from you. She's your exact opposite. I despise people like you." Sasuke spoke hastily towards Ino. He can see through her, she was simply being a two-faced person. But Sakura was valuing her friend too much to notice it; he just simply walked away.

It was 2:30 pm; Sasuke was already inside the café waiting for the other two to come. He soon spotted Ino walking towards the café, with gleam on her face. She entered the café and immediately spotted Sasuke sitting by the window. Now's her chance, she can be alone with Sasuke for once!

"Konnichiwa Sasuke-kun!" Ino greeted and sat herself in front of Sasuke. He didn't even bothered to look at Ino when she greeted him with that uncanny voice of hers.

"Ne Sasuke-kun… would you like to go out with me?" Ino said trying to sound very nice and sweet. Sasuke just looked at her with a bored face and stared outside the window again and muttered in a sarcastic tone. "Why would I?"

"O-ok..." Ino looked down, she had been shunned for many years of asking him out, it was no different today, and she still couldn't get Sasuke to notice her.

"If Sakura-chan were to ask you out, will you agree?" Ino spoke again in a muffled voice. That statement caught Sasuke off guard but kept his face cool.

"…" He didn't bother to answer. He doesn't even know what to answer. But if he didn't say anything Ino would probably realize something, the special bond that was only for Sakura and him.

"No." Ino sensed his uncertainty in his answer and decided for another go of question for him.

"Do you even like my best friend? I can sense that you two are really getting along pretty well, compared to your relation with other students." Ino asked again with a grin in her face.

"Why are you asking me these stupid nonsense?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her interrogation, what does she want to hear from him? He really hated people shower him with questions!

"Is that a no or a yes?" Ino raised a brow sounding flirty. "Cheh." Sasuke stood up; he was fed up in her interrogation and walked toward the doorway. Ino has to do something prevent Sasuke in meeting Sakura today, even if it was to cheat her best friend. Sasuke just walked casually towards the door, until he heard Ino called out a name that he long wished she were there.

"Sakura…" He turned at Ino's voice as she spoke Sakura's name. _Glad that she's here already…_But Sasuke was wrong Sakura was not there. All he can see is Ino holding up her cell phone to hear ear as she speaks. Sasuke sighed; she was only speaking with Sakura through the cell phone.

"Hai, hai… okay! Bye, Sakura-chan!" Ino turned to Sasuke and saw him standing there near the door and looking at her expectantly. She placed her cell phone in her purse and walked coyly towards him trying her best to look sexy and swayed her hips from side to side.

"Sakura-chan said that she couldn't meet us here. She's going to do the project by herself. Sakura-chan also said that she doesn't want to bother us and she can do it by herself. Looks like we have the day to ourselves then!" Ino batted eyelashes on Sasuke but this still doesn't affect him. _Does Sasuke even have male hormones? I can get any boy's attention when I'm like this but not him!_

Sasuke doesn't respond and walked out of the restaurant. Ino hurriedly ran to Sasuke and grabbed his arm, putting on a puppy dog face and said, "Please go out with me Sasuke-kun. Please?"

"Let go of me. Didn't you hear what I told you a while ago? I despise people like you." Sasuke shot her a deadly glare. Ino's eyes widen in surprise, she doesn't expect this kind of statement from Sasuke! "I'm keeping myself busy if we have no work to do and I'd rather go out with Sakura than you!" _Where did that come from! Darn, me and my big itchy mouth!_

Ino was in a verge of tears right now. Why must always be Sakura? She always get the attention of everyone. She always makes her look inferior. Sakura was smarter than her; more popular than her; kinder than her; she excels more in class… And why does she get the attention of Sasuke instead of her! Sasuke couldn't care less, it was her fault from the beginning, she irritated him, and now she's going to get what he rewards to people that get under his skin. Then, he started to walk away leaving Ino behind.

Ino was preventing her tears fall. It was not because of Sasuke; it was because the sense of loss in her unannounced rivalry with Sakura. She hated her for it.

Sasuke walked back to his house, he somewhat felt like there was a mistake. Like he shouldn't be back home yet, there was still something to do before he head home. He went back home to see his brother fixing their Lamborghini.

"I thought you told mom that you have a project to do?" Itachi asked as he goes on fixing the car.

"Yeah, I did." Sasuke answered in monotone.

"Oh, and I guess you guys finished the project with in a few minutes?"

"No, actually we didn't, Sakura didn't show up and called Ino to say that she's going to do the project to herself."

"Who's Sakura and Ino?" Itachi asked again in a curious tone.

"Remember the bartender who has pink hair? She's Sakura. And Ino… she just an annoying classmate." Sasuke sighed and leaned at the car's bumper beside his brother.

"Sakura? Pink haired bartender? I don't actually remember…" Itachi muttered as he searched his brain for some pink-haired bartender.

"You were too drunk by then." "Oh, I remember. Is that the bartender that you were looking at for a long period? The one I teased you with?

"…" Sasuke just stared at Itachi; he got nothing more to say.

"Well, have you asked her out yet? You already have the opportunity." His brother teased him once again but he just shot him a glare. "Ok, ok. I'll stop. Let's just change the topic then. Why did **Sakura-chan** wants to do the project all by herself?" Itachi added a suffix –chan which caused Sasuke flinch at his brother's seductive low tone.

"How should I know? She didn't even showed up."

"You know, if you don't do the project together, you won't feel contented even if you got a high grade. And you will be embarrassed when the teacher asked you about that." Itachi spoke in a serious tone.

"Yeah, I know. But she told us, I mean she told Ino that she wants to do it herself."

"People may lie." Itachi stated simply. Sasuke arched an eyebrow at his brother who is still fixing the car engine. There were dirt and grease in his face.

"People may lie in a way that they can make you believe that it was real. Think about it, why did Sakura only told Ino not you? You were also her group mate right? She might have told you before hand if she really wants to do it herself. And a person couldn't do a project all by themselves in just one night. Two heads are better than one. Remember that." Itachi explained, somehow he truly acted how a brother should be. He rarely talks to Sasuke with this kind of intensity and seriousness between them. Most of the time, they were teasing each other or merely he was teasing Sasuke.

Sasuke's mind suddenly ran fast. HE saw Ino's expression for Sakura that time they were still at school and her expression at the café. Her expressions were malevolent. Somehow, he felt that his brother were partly right. Maybe Ino just lied to him. But how could he prove that Ino was really lying or not?

"Oi, what's wrong with you?" Itachi shot him out of the reverie.

"What if Ino was telling a truth? There are so many possibilities, nii-san" It was surprising for Itachi that Sasuke called him "nii-san" once again; he rarely calls him that.

"Go ask Sakura herself, idiot."

"Idiot?" Sasuke's vein twitched.

"Yeah, idiot. It's so clear that you should ask Sakura first to prove."

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever…." Itachi resumed at his work. He has a smile in his face, an invisible smile. It seems like their serious talk would never last long, maybe that's how their brotherly relationship will always be like, teasing each other.

"Hn!" Sasuke walked inside their house, also with a small smile gracing his face.

"Sasuke! You're home already?" his mom asked.

"Aa, but I will go out again."

"No way, young man! You will not leave this house not until you tidied up your room first! It's a mess. You're just like a little child!" His mom lectured him, and he just sighed and walked up to his room. His room was neat, what was his mother complaining about? Then he spotted his study table, it was a mess all right. Papers were placed here and there. His knew his mother didn't want their room to be untidy even just a single place.

Sakura stood there outside the café waiting for them; it was already 4:00pm! Where were they? It's okay if one of them is late but both of them! Were they joking with her? She had stood there for an hour already! If they don't show up, she will do their project by herself, and leave them not knowing anything about what she'd done with the project!

"Okay, fine. If those two are not going to show up this very minute, I swear I'll tell Kurenai-sensei that I did it myself!" She muttered angrily to herself and marched off to her house.

"Oi Sasuke! Have you talked with Sakura yet?" Itachi nudged Sasuke as he lay asleep in his bed. "Hmmn?" Sasuke just grunted.

"It's already 5 pm. I thought you're going to ask her about your project?" Sasuke shot up at his Itachi's question. He fell asleep after he tidied his study table. He heard his brother said it was already 5pm. _5pm!_ _Oh no. I should have gone to help Sakura about our project whether she liked it or not! Darn!_ He bolted up and ran out his door, leaving Itachi sitting on his bed.

He walked down the sidewalk; he tried to remember what direction is Sakura's house. _I think it was to the left, then 3rd floor of the building just around the corner._

Knock, knock!

"Where is she?" suddenly the door opened revealing a girl wearing a rose red tank top and a jean skirt that only reached above her knees. "Sakura…" He was struggling for words as he stared at her. He felt he was captivated once again.

"Well, why are you here? Enjoy letting me do all the work in the project don't you? And enjoy letting me stand for one hour waiting for you two!" Sakura said sarcastically as she unconsciously tilted her hips to the left, which caught Sasuke's keen eye.

"N-no. Look I –" "No! You look here, I don't know why you are here but if you and Ino are going to play a trick or two on me, it won't work! Now, I will appreciate it if you would leave because I still have some project to finish!" Sasuke can sense it, Sakura was obviously angry with him. It was the perfect time to explain. His brother was right about Ino, she did lie. He didn't imagine Sakura would be scary when angry. But she's still beautiful when her cheeks are tainted in dark pink hues due to anger.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, you know." _What kind of a statement is that? Are you making the situation worse?_ He scolded himself.

"Yeah, it does not suit me but I got the every right to be sarcastic right now!" she shot back.

"Please, I'll explain. It's not like what you think it is." He stepped closer to her, but she backed away. "Please."

"Fine. Let's get this over with." Sasuke then explained clearly what happened; of course he left the part when Ino asked him about Sakura. Sakura was somewhat disbelieving. Sasuke just sighed and tried to convince her once again and hopefully she believed him at the end. They were doing the project for quite sometime, Sakura explained all to Sasuke and asked him not to mention that he told her what happened, if Ino really wants to be biased, then they'll get even when the presentation comes.

It was already dark outside, and they finished the project just in time. All the time they were working together, Sasuke was quiet and listened to her instruction carefully. At times they would be sitting so close in the floor and their legs would brush against each other. They blushed deep red, and Sakura find it cute to see Sasuke blushing like mad. Sasuke just enjoyed her company in her house, like the house was perfectly made for the two of them. It made him very comfortable. They were very open to each other, sometimes one of them would start a conversation and they'll just answer truthfully which often ends up in a hearty laughter for both of them.

"Sakura-chan. I'll be going now, I would not want to be beheaded by my mom for going home late." He said jokingly.

"O-ok!" She stood up and walked him to the door. "Listen Sasuke-kun, I-I'm very sorry that I've been very mean to you. I was just irritated because I was exhausted from a day's work then you two didn't show up, so I presumed that more workload would be put in my shoulder again. So…. Sorry" Sakura bit her lip and looked down.

Sasuke's hand came up to touch her face and held her chin to look up at him. Her heart was pounding very fast and so was his. "It's okay Sakura-chan. I can't be angry with a pretty girl like you. It's alright." Sasuke leaned in and whispered it in her ear. His hot breath made her flinch and sent shivers down her spine. She couldn't control herself not to show her nervousness, her breathing was already fast and shallow. His lips suddenly pressed against hers but for only a few seconds only and pulled away. Both of them looked at each other, somewhat wide eyed. Sasuke couldn't refrain himself anymore. He really was getting attached to her. And she was seduced by him but ironically she really liked it especially it was him who seduced her.

"I really got to go. Bye." Sasuke said and walked.

"Aah, be careful." Sakura whispered in a shaky voice. She just shares a 'smack' on the lips with Sasuke! She had never kissed anyone before, not even her ex-boyfriend. Is she really falling for him? No, it can't be. She can't. Her heart had just mended from the previous pain. How will she survive this time? But… the intimate aura surrounding them when they were still doing the project, she knew that he was not just a friend for her. Not just a friend but **more**…

Raindrops were heard, first it was a drizzle then it came louder and louder. It was raining hard outside. _Sasuke!_ She remembered that he hadn't brought an umbrella, he would be soaking wet by now. She rushed outside with an umbrella, hoping to find Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" he turned at the voice calling for him. His wet hair and clothes were sticking to his body, which made him awkward to move. It was Sakura running up to him also soaking wet with an umbrella in her arms.

"Here. I was lucky to have found you." She panted and leaned up to kiss his cheek, their bodies were pressed against each other. He could feel her soft curves against his hard chest. "Stay safe." She whispered and walked back to her house.

Sasuke was just stunned. His hands reaching up for the spot where she kissed him and smiled.

_You really got my heart captivated, do you know that? Ever since the first time I set my eyes on you…._

* * *

**A/N:** How was this chapter? Is it good or bad? Does it lack something else? I hope you like this chapter! I know this is very long, forgive me:P By the way, thanks for those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! And also to those who gave me their ideas for my chapters! I'll explain the first part when Ino talked with Sakura on the cell phone. Ino was just faking it so Sasuke would believe her that Sakura wants to do the project herself so she can get Sasuke all be herself. I hope this chapter didn't make you readers go dizzy! 

I was able to finish this chapter by the means of the idea given to me by: saki-kun. I used her idea for the first part, being grouped and Ino would torture Sakura or something. And the rest of the plot is mine! Bwahaha…

**Author's Response**

**animeforever24** – Hello to you, thanks for the idea. I'll look for a place in my chapter to insert a Inoshika pairing, because this story is more oriented and focused on Sasusaku. :D

**CaTzPoSt **– Hello, here's my update. Sorry for the long wait!

**My Odd of Your** Even – hey, thanks for reviewing! And I corrected my first chapter already. The chapters are already in order now!

**nixxie1430** – hello again! I know you… haha… thanks for reviewing! I hope you find this chapter interesting!

**saki-kun** – thanks for your idea! I hope you like this chapter.

**Hyzenthlay-shine dew fur** – yep, Sakura does have a boyfriend in the past! And apparently, HE will make a debut in later chapters! Hint hint! I won't say which chapter he will be in, just read and find out! I hope you like this!

**Gothbrat** – hello, thanks for the idea, I'm planning on using yours next time… it was great… :D Hope you like this chapter!

**SasuSakuforeva-iloveSasuke** – oh, you've got a good imagination for that brilliant idea you gave me! Thank you!

**Crystalgail **– oh hi crystal! You'll soon find out who Sakura's ex-boyfriend is! Haha… evil laugh I'm sorry for the late update, and I'm sorry this chapter is too long! ;


End file.
